User talk:Capt. Christopher Donovan
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! I also recomend you read our . Jaz 03:50, 15 Jan 2006 (UTC) Re: Alteration... Howdy, Captain. Sure, I can elaborate. What you did to Category:Starship classes was add the link to the article directly into the category page. However, the correct way to add a link to the category is to add the category to the bottom of the article which you're trying to add to the category page. For example, on the Dreadnought page, I added Category:Starship classes to the bottom of the page. This will automatically place the link within the Starship classes category page. For more info, please see and Memory Alpha:Category tree. I hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:21, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I added the links you should read above. I forgot to include one the first time; sorry about that. Anyways, check out the above policy/guideline pages, especially , as the should help you better than I can. :) --From Andoria with Love 03:31, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Vfd voting Hello again, Captain. I'm afraid I had to strike out one of your votes at Votes for deletion. According to our policies, which you can read here, your account must have been in existance for at least one week and 15 non-minor edits. However, your vote for Entente can remain, as you were the article's original creator. --From Andoria with Love 06:46, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC)